Apenas Mais uma de Amor
by Lyric T
Summary: -Você é tudo pra mim Hinata-chan... Eu te protegerei... Eu te amarei... Sempre. -De presente para Samantha Moon s2
1. Prólogo: Futuro

**Nota;**_ O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto... __Infelizmente__ não a mim!_

**Sinopse**: -Você é tudo pra mim Hinata-chan... Eu te protegerei... Eu te amarei... Sempre.

-

**Apenas mais uma de amor.**

-

-

**Prólogo –** Futuro Incerto

-

_-Quando ela nascerá? –_ perguntou Naruto, infantilmente no auge dos três anos de idade. Passava a mão pequenina na barriga saliente à sua frente. Hayase sorriu, com os olhos perolados brilhando.

_-Logo, Naruto-kun. Hinata será sua __**prometida**__, como você sempre diz. –_ disse a Hyuuga, sorrindo. Estava no oitavo mês de gravidez, para a alegria de Naruto e Hiashi, o pai da menina. Estavam ansiosíssimos! Hiashi adentrou na sala chamando a atenção dos dois.

_-Minato chegou Naruto. Ele está lhe esperando. –_ disse Hiashi, vendo o menino baixar o olhar, meio triste. Era óbvio que o menino queria ficar mais tempo perto de Hayase e Hinata, que nem nascera. Passara o dia inteiro apenas observando a gestação de Hayase que já estava quase no fim. Ia todos os dias, tendo a esperança de que Hinata logo chegaria.

_-Está bem... Até amanhã. –_ disse ele, alegre. Hiashi o pegou pela mão e a levou até seu pai que o esperava.

_-Vamos lá? Sua mãe está esperando para jantarmos. Sei que ama Hinata, mesmo ela não tendo nascido. Mas Hayase-san também precisa de descanso, não acha? -_ disse Minato, sorrindo. Naruto concordou a contra gosto, mas mesmo assim se foi com um sorriso. Acenou para Hiashi, sendo respondido. Após fechar a porta, Hiashi voltou para sala e sentou-se ao lado da esposa. Pousou sua mão na barriga da mesma, dando um pequeno sorriso.

_-Está inquieto, não é? Louco para que ela nasça. –_ disse Hayase, fitando o marido.

_-Sim... Eu e o Naruto, claro –_ disse ele, arrancando uma risada da mulher. _–Kushina me contou que quando Naruto chega em casa, não pára de falar na sua gravidez... Vive dizendo que Hinata será sua esposa no futuro. É visível para todos que ele amará Hinata mais do que nós. –_ disse Hiashi, divertido. Hayase olhou para sua barriga, acariciando-a.

_-É... Ele vai. Ele me diz que irá protegê-la de tudo e de todos... É um amor de menino, não acha? Toda a família Uzumaki, que são nossos amigos de longa data, são pessoas maravilhosas. E eu tenho certeza de que cuidarão bem de Hinata quando..._ – interrompeu-se Hayase, quase chorando.

_-Por favor, querida, não chore. Você não irá morrer. Você é forte, guerreira. Mesmo sendo uma gravidez de risco, tenho certeza de que irá superar. –_ consolou-a Hiashi, também preocupado. Sua esposa era tudo em sua vida. Detestaria perdê-la.

-

-

-

_-Naruto, amor, coma. Senão não irá ver a Hinata amanhã. –_ alertou Kushina, carinhosa, vendo o pequeno emburrar a face, comendo devagar.

_-Ele está mais ansioso que os pais. Apaixonou. –_ disse Minato, divertidamente. Naruto fez uma expressão curiosa, soltando o garfo e mastigando rapidamente para falar.

_-Papai, o que é apaixonar? –_ perguntou Naruto, inocente. Kushina deu um sorriso de lado encarando Minato, como se o desafiasse a explicar. Naruto, quando não está satisfeito, pergunta milhões de coisas.

_-er... Apaixonar? Bem, é quando duas pessoas se gostam mais do que a amizade. –_ disse Minato, olhando para a esposa que segurava o riso.

_-Hum... e o que isso tem haver com a Hina-chan? –_ perguntou ele, balançando o pé direito, ainda fitando o pai.

_-Bem... –_ tentou Minato, coçando a nuca sem saber o que responder. Kushina veio em sua defesa.

_-Que tal ele lhe explicar amanhã? Está na hora de tomar banho... –_ disse Kushina, vendo Naruto se levantar e ir ao quarto como se fosse adulto. Minato e Kushina riram, vendo que frustraram a pergunta dele.

_-Ele está ficando cada dia mais esperto... Estou orgulhoso dele. –_ disse Minato, abraçando a esposa e depositando um beijo casto em seus lábios.

_-Sim... Está crescendo rapidamente. Como ele será? Pela personalidade dele, será um menino digamos... Hiperativo. E protetor. –_ acrescentou Kushina, lembrando do modo que o filho descrevia a gravidez de Hayase. Minato a apertou entre os braços, pensativo.

_-Vamos esperar... Com certeza o futuro irá mudar drasticamente. –_ disse ele. Kushina olhou para o marido, sem entender. _–Simples: Tenho a sensação de que iremos ter uma perda terrível. E Naruto será o mais atingido._

_-Por favor, não diga isso. Foi apenas um mau pressentimento. –_ disse Kushina, incerta.

Seja o que fosse, iriam superar... Pelo menos era o que ela esperava. Mas um fator naquela noite modificou o futuro das duas famílias... Para sempre.

--

--

-

Yo! Minha primeira fic NaruHina! E ainda U.A. *--*

Espero que o prólogo tenha ficado bom!

Dedico à Samantha Moon s2 por ser uma ótima escritora e que sou SUPERFÃ das suas histórias! E também porque prometi! õ/

Beijos, e até a próxima! Deixem reviews? :* eu gosto!

**Lyric T.**


	2. Destino Incerto

**Nota;**_ O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto... __Infelizmente__ não a mim!_

**Sinopse**: -Você é tudo pra mim Hinata-chan... Eu te protegerei... Eu te amarei... Sempre.

**Apenas mais uma de amor.**

**Capítulo 1 –** Destino incerto

_-Um assassinato ocorreu esta noite na casa da família Uzumaki. Minato e Kushina Uzumaki, ambos 36 anos, morreram nesta madrugada com dois tiros cada um. A polícia suspeita de ser uma gangue que vive nestes arredores. Até agora o filho único, Naruto Uzumaki ainda está na casa escondido. Parece que ele correu ao ouvir os tiros. Os bombeiros estão a procur... – _um clique foi ouvido do controle quando Hiashi desligou a TV, impassível. Juntou as mãos no rosto, angustiado. Não queria nem ao menos ouvir o que o repórter dizia.

Como aquilo acontecera? Porque logo seus amigos de décadas? O Hyuuga passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente. Olhou rapidamente para a porta do quarto onde a esposa dormia tranquilamente. Suspirou rapidamente. Pegou as chaves, rabiscou um bilhete e se foi para a casa do amigo, que lhe fará falta.

**Naruto pov's**

Eu estou com tanto medo! Ouço passos na casa, pessoas dizendo altamente que tudo vai ficar bem, que estou seguro... Mas e se forem os caras maus outra vez? E se quisessem fazer comigo o que fizeram com a mamãe e o papai?

**Flashback ON**

_-Diz agora onde ele está! DIZ! – gritou um dos homens, atirando na perna de Minato, que urrou de dor. Kushina tentava gritar junto com o marido, mas a mordaça em sua boca impedia. A mulher olhava para o grupo que invadira sua casa. No total eram 5 homens, sendo que três foram vasculhar a casa enquanto dois ficaram vigiando-os. 'Por deus, não encontrem Naruto!' - pensou Kushina_

_-Hei moleque, apareça! – disse o homem de cabelo esbranquiçado. Estava impaciente. _

_- Acalme-se, Hidan. Não vai adiantar ficar irritado. –disse o homem que seria o líder. Seus olhos eram opacos, sem vida. Seus cabelos eram ruivos._

_Hidan ignorou suas palavras. Virou-se para Kushina, que estava soluçando de cabeça baixa. A fez levantar com um puxão nos cabelos, fazendo-a gemer de dor. Murmurou no ouvido da mesma, retirando a mordaça._

_-Me conte onde está o garoto Uzumaki._

_Kushina apenas cuspiu em seu rosto, o que despertou a fúria do homem. Levantou a mão, acertando-a com uma bofetada, fazendo Kishina ir ao chão com a boca sangrando._

_Mas o que eles não sabiam era que Naruto estava assistindo tudo que se passava._

_No canto da sala há uma porta quase imperceptível. Era um quarto secreto, o quarto do pânico. Dali, o pequeno poderia vigiar toda a casa com as câmeras que sei pai ensinou a ativar, mesmo ele sendo jovem demais. E dali mesmo presenciou a pior cena que já vira._

_-Resposta errada, vadia! – dizendo isso, apontou para Minato e puxou o gatilho, acertando a testa do patriarca Uzumaki. Kushina gritou desesperada, se arrastando até o marido, que jazia morto._

_Naruto sentiu lágrimas inundarem os pequenos olhos azuis safira. Seu pai, seu herói... Morreu. Aproximou-se da tela que mostrava a imagem da sala. Estendeu a mão pequena tocando a figura do pai estendido na sala, sendo sacudido por uma Kushina desesperada._

_-Pai... Papai... Morreu! – começou a soluçar deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Agachou no canto do quarto, se abraçando, não querendo enxergar o que aconteceria também com a mãe. Então simplesmente fechou os olhos, sentindo-se perdido e abandonado pela primeira vez._

**Flashback OFF**

O menino secou o rosto e se levantou, ainda se abraçando, para se aproximar da tela onde amostrava as imagens da câmera do lado de fora. E foi ali que viu Hiashi tentando passar pelos policiais. Arregalou os olhos pequenos_. "Hiashi-san... veio me salvar!" –_ pensou Naruto, com um pequeno sorriso inocente.

Imaginando isso, abriu a porta do quarto do pânico, tentando correr para o lado de fora. Um dos bombeiros que estavam na casa pediu para que ele parasse, mas Naruto não deu ouvidos. O pequeno abriu a porta da sala e desceu correndo a escada da varanda, chamando a atenção dos repórteres e policiais. Hiashi, ainda tentando passar, viu Naruto correr em sua direção. Quando o chefe da perícia distraiu-se, passou por ele, estendendo os braços para segurar Naruto no colo.

Flashes momentâneos começaram, causando um alvoroço. Os repórteres locais começaram a fazer perguntas ao mesmo tempo, tentando conseguir alguma informação sobre o caso.

Naruto apertava o pescoço de Hiashi fortemente, recomeçando a chorar.

_-Mamãe... Papai... –_ soluçou o pequeno loiro, sendo consolado pelo Hyuuga.

_-Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu vou cuidar de você! –_ disse Hiashi, desolado. Mas ele sabia que nada ficaria bem. Ele sabia que, de alguma forma, Naruto assistira a morte dos pais. Mesmo ele sendo jovem, com apenas três anos de idade, tinha certeza de que ele jamais esqueceria.

Foi escoltado com Naruto até a delegacia mais próxima. O comandante explicou que ainda estava no encalço da quadrilha, mesmo que seja difícil. O grupo já havia cometido vários crimes, mas nunca foram presos. Hiashi compreendeu, perguntando sobre Naruto. Como o delegado investigara, disse que, sendo os Hyuuga amigos íntimos da família, poderia ter a guarda provisória de Naruto até ele completar dezoito anos.

Hiashi fechou os olhos perolados, aliviado. Detestaria ter que deixar Naruto em algum orfanato. Agradecendo, saiu da delegacia. Como não era tão longe de sua casa, foi caminhando, sendo acompanhado de dois policiais. Naruto, ainda em seu colo, dormira de cansaço. Mexendo em seus cabelos loiros, Hiashi chegou em casa, sendo recebido por Hayase que já estava acordada.

Pelos olhos vermelhos, pode perceber que a esposa já sabia do que acontecera. Afinal, a família Uzumaki era famosa por ser uma das famílias mais ricas do Japão. Hayase se aproximou do marido, com uma expressão chorosa. Depositou um beijo no rosto do mesmo e um na testa de Naruto, que dormia a sono alto.

_-Pequeno... Sinto muito! –_ murmurou Hayase para Naruto, mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria. Hiashi, de cabeça baixa, carregou o menino para o andar de cima. Entrou no quarto de hóspedes preferido de Naruto. Era preto e laranja, as cores que ele adorava. Depositou o corpo pequeno na cama, cobrindo-o em seguida. Hiashi suspirou. Pensava o quão seria difícil para Naruto dali pra frente. Mas prometera a Minato que, caso acontecesse algo a ele, cuidaria de sua família. E era isso que faria.

- **Fim do primeiro capítulo**-

_Olá! Gente me desculpe pelo atraso? *leva tapas* Realmente estava ocupadíssima, mas postei, enfim!_

_A, eu matei Minato e Kushina! *chora litros* Não me matem por isso, ta bom?_

_Eu sinceramente não gostei taaaanto desse capítulo, mas espero ansiosamente que gostem! *-*_

Reviews!

Larissa: Desculpe a demora, ok? Mas eu quero que não deixe de acompanhar pelo meu pequeno deslize! :* beijinhos!

Samantha Moon s2' :  Sam-chan! *-* Naruto é um fofo mesmo, não é? Pena que eu tenha feito sofrer muito neste capítulo! :/ Que bom que tenha gostado do começo... Nunca fiz uma fic NaruHina, ainda mais U.A. Mas vale o esforço. Espero que goste! Um SUPER beijo, Lyric T.

Mari-chan:  É muito lindinho mesmo, né? *-* logo ele vai descobrir o que é isso de verdade. Não, não vou fazer toda a infância. Vou passar os fatos mais rapidamente, mas não sem mencionar alguns fatos importantes! Continue acompanhando, ta? Beijinhos!

Lell Ly: DESCULPE O ATRASO, Lell-san? Realmente não tive tenho nenhum! :/ mas ta aqui o capítulo! *-* espero que goste muito! Já imagina o desfecho? Depois você me manda uma mensagem privada me contando esse segredo, ok? Kk' beijos, Lyric T.

Kaah Hyuuga; Ansiosa, né! Espero ter saciado essa curiosidade, por enquanto! :* gostou mesmo? Que BOM! *-* continue acompanhando!, beijões, e até a próxima!

" **Poxa... sabia que eu adoro reviews? *-* faça um esforcinho, nem que seja pequenininho?"**

**Lyric T.**


	3. A Luz da Minha Vida

**Nota**: O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto... maaaas se fosse meu, Sasuke seria meu cachorrinho de estimação. : ) 

**Apenas Mais Uma de Amor**

Capitulo 2: **A Luz da Minha Vida**

Naruto acordou com carinhos em seu cabelo loiro. Abriu um dos pequenos olhos azuis para fitar Hayase o olhar com ternura. O pequeno Uzumaki levantou preguiçosamente em direção a Hyuuga e a abraçou apertado, lembrando das cenas desagradáveis de seus pais. Hayase sentiu as lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos, mas se controlou. Naruto agora precisava da sua força, não de seu sofrimento.

_-Bom dia, pequeno! Como está? Dormiu bem? –_ perguntou Hayase, dando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. Naruto apenas acenou afirmando para depois se afastar, dando um sorriso pequeno. A Hyuuga sorriu de volta, pousando a mão na sua barriga. O menino observou a mão que repousava em 'Hinata'.

_-Está grande... – _comentou Naruto, observando a barriga de nove meses. Estava perto. Perto de conhecê-la...

_-Sim... – _disse apenas Hayase com um sorriso. Naruto continuou fitando a barriga, quando observou com assombro um calombo se formar. Arregalou os olhos azuis.

_-NOSSA! É A HINATA-CHAN? –_ perguntou ele assustado. Hayase soltou uma gargalhada suave, fazendo Naruto corar de vergonha pelo grito. Respondendo, pegou a mão pequenina de Naruto e a depositou em sua barriga para sentir Hinata 'chutar'

_-Viu? Ela está se comunicando com você... –_ disse Hayase, vendo Naruto abrir um sorriso, nem nada a dizer. Passou-se minutos ali com Naruto acariciando a barriga da Hyuuga, como se tivesse hipnotizado por sentir Hinata se 'comunicar' com ele. Foi quando o Uzumaki disse de repente.

_-Agora mamãe e papai são estrelas que estão no céu, não é? –_ perguntou Naruto, dando um pequeno sorriso de canto, ao mesmo tempo tristonho.

Hayase observou o pequeno, com certa dor no coração. Hiashi e ela teriam muito trabalho para fazer com que o pequeno Uzumaki esquecesse a cena de assassinato dos pais. Pousou sua mão delicada em cima da de Naruto e murmurou:

_-Tenho certeza de que onde eles estiverem, estarão olhando por você. –_ disse Hayase, vendo Naruto abrir um sorriso verdadeiro pela primeira vez depois do que acontecera.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_-Sr. Hyuuga, infelizmente não poderá ter a guarda de Uzumaki Naruto. Para isso teria que ter a assinatura dos pais e como eles estão mortos... –_ disse o delegado Sarutobi Asuma.

_-Mas eu possuo a autorização dos pais para que ele more comigo. Pensei que com ela pudesse ter a guarda de Naruto. –_ disse Hiashi, seco.

_-Naruto Uzumaki só não foi para o orfanato por essa bendita clausura no testamento de Minato e Kushina Uzumaki, que explica caso aconteça algo a eles você, Hiashi Hyuuga, tomaria conta dele. E parece que enquanto ele não completar 17 anos, ele não poderá administrar sua herança, que convenhamos, é extensa. –_ disse Asuma, apagando o cigarro. _– E também recebemos informações sobre a morte dos Uzumakis. A quadrilha, denominada Akatsuki, é conhecida por ter várias passagens na polícia e nunca serem presos. São profissionais. _

_-Mas ainda não entendo o porquê de estarem atrás dos meus amigos._

_-Pense Sr. Hyuuga. Os Uzumakis são tão ricos quanto a sua família. É óbvio o motivo do ataque: dinheiro. E se estão atrás do herdeiro, foi tentativa de seqüestro. –_ explicou Asuma, vendo Hiashi suspirar.

_-E o quanto de perigo pode trazer à minha família? –_ perguntou Hiashi

_-Todos. –_ disse Asuma, frio_. –O senhor deve assistir aos noticiários. A Akatsuki não é brincadeira_.

_-Sei disso. A prova é que vocês nada fizeram ainda para prendê-los. E isso pode representar a desgraça da policia de Konoha. Afinal, o que fariam se atacasse outra família entre as mais poderosas de todo o Japão? –_ dizendo isso, Hiashi levantou da cadeira e saiu sem nem ao menos pedir licença. Aquela conversa o desgastara e também o alertara. Aumentaria o número de guardas e contrataria mais dois para acompanhar Naruto e sua esposa.

Agora, o menino Uzumaki também se tornara **sua vida.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**-Ah!**_

Naruto pulou da cama assustado. Era a primeira vez que tinha pesadelos com os pais. Passou a mão pequena no rosto suado, tentando esquecer as imagens terríveis. E forçou-se a pensar que seu pai e sua mãe tornaram-se estrelas que agora estão no céu lhe observando. Olhou para o relógio pequeno em sua cabeceira, mas ainda não sabia ver as horas direito. Foi quando ouviu um grito.

_-AAAAH!_ – Naruto levantou com medo. Era a voz de Hayase no quarto ao lado... Sem pensar duas vezes, correu o máximo que as pernas curtas permitiam até lá e abriu a porta com estrondo.

_-Hayase-san, Hayase-san! –_ o menino a procurou com o olhar e a encontrou na cama, com as mãos sobre a barriga, ofegando ruidosamente. O Uzumaki arregalou os olhinhos.

_-Naruto... p-pegue aquela bolsa lilás no canto, o-ok? –_ pediu Hayase com dificuldade. Naruto fez prontamente o que lhe foi pedido e colocou a bolsa no chão perto da Hyuuga.

_-Ag-gora pegue o telefone e d-disque para o Hiashi e l-lhe diga que a Hinata... AH! –_ o grito interrompeu sua frase, mas Naruto já sabia o que fazer. Pegou o número e o bloco de notas em cima da mesa de cabeceira e devagar, tentando não errar, apertou o nove e o cinco lentamente, mas o barulho de passos na escada o fez parar.

_-Hayase? Naruto? –_ chamou Hiashi do corredor.

Naruto largou o telefone e correu para fora do quarto gritando:

_-Hiashi-san, Hiashi-san, A Hinata quer nascer!_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_-É a primeira vez que falhamos em uma missão. –_ disse Pein, observando Hidan e Deidara de cima_. – Nunca, em toda a história da Akatsuki ouve um fracasso._

_-Pein-sama, eu... –_ tentou falar Deidara.

_-Silêncio! –_ Pein ordenou baixo, mas para os dois subordinados soou como um grito. _– O garoto estava em nossas mãos... E o deixaram escapar entre os dedos... Eu estava lá. Confesso que também fracassei. Mas eu não vou desistir... Espero muito que seja o último fracasso. Afinal, a nossa glória não está tão longe. – _ao dizer isso, os olhos de Pein brilharam de exultação.

_-O que vai fazer agora, Pein-sama? –_ perguntou Kisame, do canto da sala, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez.

_-Esperaremos pelos 17 anos afinal. Hyuuga Hiashi é poderoso... Não é sensato seqüestrar o garoto. Mas tenho certeza de que ainda teremos um trunfo contra ele. A morte de Kakuzo foi um exemplo da personalidade do patriarca Hyuuga ao tentarmos matar sua esposa. Por mais que seja sensato e gentil com sua família, esconde o lado cruel e frio._

_-Mas... Esperaremos 14 anos? – _perguntou Hidan, meio abismado.

_- E daí? Exceto Kisame que tem 23, temos todos 19 anos, não é tanto assim. Apenas estaremos mais amadurecidos. Ou não, no caso de Deidara. – _zombou Konan, vendo o loiro emburrar.

_-Daqui a alguns anos o pequeno Naruto Uzumaki vai entrar para o colégio mais caro de Konoha. Afinal, ele é um Uzumaki. Fará amigos como os Uchiha e... -_

_-Espere Pein. Como você sabe que ele fará amizade com o Uchiha mais jovem? –_ interrompeu Konan.

_-Nada passa por mim despercebido. Uzumaki e Uchiha podem até não se tornar amigos. Mas se conhecerão, tenho certeza; Uchiha também é uma família de elite. O mais jovem estudará lá assim como o mais velho, que cursa o primeiro ano. Itachi Uchiha não pode ser um de nós, mas ainda me é útil. – _disse Pein, sentando-se em sua poltrona vemelho-sangue predileto.

_-Então será ele o seu contato sobre Naruto dentro da escola? –_ deduziu Kisame, sorrindo maliciosamente _– Você, definitivamente, é astuto, Pein-sama._

_-Ora... Eu não sou um DEUS?_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

-Eu posso entrar?

-Naruto, não era ao menos para você estar aqui. Hospital não é lugar de criança. – explicou Hiashi. –Não o deixei em casa porque não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

-Ah... – falou apenas Naruto, olhando para a porta branca sem parar – Agora a Hayase-san está bem? Ela gritava tanto... – comentou Naruto, fazendo Hiashi soltar uma risada baixa.

-Isso é normal, Naruto. As mulheres sentem dor ao darem luz um bebê.

-Sim... Mamãe me disse isso uma vez. Ela me disse que eu fui a luz da vida dela e do papai quando nasci porque eu era muito esperado, sabe... – disse Naruto, com o olhar perdido.

.

**OooO**

Flashback ON

_-Porque vocês sempre vivem se abraçando? Mamãe me disse que abraço é demonstração de saudade. O senhor a vê todo dia... - disse Naruto, fazendo Minato sorrir._

_-Sim, mas também significa carinho, afeição. Demonstra também o que sente. – explicou Minato, calmamente. –Quando você gostar de alguém você saberá. Essa pessoa será a coisa mais importante para você... irá fazer de tudo para ela sorrir e ser feliz. Então perceberá que ela é a pessoa mais importante da sua vida._

Flashback OFF

**OooO**

-Naruto? – chamou Hiashi, um pouco mais alto. Vendo os olhos azuis lhe fitarem, perguntou: - No que pensava, hein?

-No papai. – disse o loiro, deixando seus olhos caírem sobre a médica loira que estava ao lado do Hyuuga. Levantou num pulo. –Posso ver a Hinata-chan? Por favor, só um pouquinho... – pediu Naruto, fazendo um pequeno bico tentando convencer a médica.

A médica, Tsunade, deu uma risada suave observando o pequeno menino tentar convencê-la. E o achou fofo. E também percebera que não era nada parecido com o senhor que o acompanhava.

-Haha... É claro que sim... Mas se me prometer que não fará nenhum barulho. Afinal, não é permitido crianças no hospital. – ouvindo isso, Naruto cruzou os braços e emburrou o rosto, resmungando baixinho que não era justo.

-Vamos lá. – Hiashi pegou o Uzumaki no colo e entrou no quarto, que era tão branco quanto a porta. No centro, encontrava-se Hayase, que amamentava um embrulho pequeno.

-Vem cá, Naruto. Vem conhecê-la. –chamou Hayase, sorrindo suavemente. Hiashi colocou o menino no chão, que estava ansioso. Mas andou em pequenos passos até a cama. Segurando na borda, subiu devagar para não acordar o bebê. Com as mãos pequenas, afastou o cobertor para observar o ser mais lindo que já vira, sem nem ao menos descrevê-la.

A pele era incrivelmente branca. Seus cabelos eram meio pretos, puzando bem de leve para um azul bem escuro. As mãozinhas eram menores que as suas e parecia uma criança mais frágil do que ele. Ela era minúscula, mas ainda sim bonita. Mas quando Hinata abriu os olhos e o fitou, Naruto sentiu um frio na barriga. Seus olhos perolados eram um encanto para qualquer pessoa que os fitassem. Com o dedo indicador, acariciou levemente a bochecha rosada de Hinata, fazendo a mesma fechar os olhos novamente e dormir.

Naruto recordou das palavras do pai. E pensando nelas, passou minutos ali, apenas fitando aquela que se tornara a luz da sua vida.

**OooO OooO OooO OooO**

**Sim, estou viva! Õ/**

Desculpem deixar vocês ansiosos(as) demais. Mas aqui está o capítulo, que daqui pra frente (espero) estará maior. RS.

Não vou narrar todos os anos que se passam, pois ficariam monótonos demais, então pularei os anos e deixarei os mais importantes. No próximo capitulo Hinata e Naruto já estão crescidinhos e perto de entrarem para a escola. :}

E garanto que ficará melhor ainda, prometo ter mais emoções. Espero que gostem!

Beijos beijos!

Reviews:

**Lell Ly: **Olá, querida :} Fazer o que, né, sou a autora que mais enrola pra escrever :P. Matei O Minato e a Kushina, mas juro que não queria. Infelizmente Naruto ainda sofrerá um pouco, mas garanto que será feliz. Hihi. Para você ver, Naruto a ama sem nem ao menos saber! Beijos!

**Samantha Moon s2: **Confesso que pensei sim em deixar Hayase morrer, mas Naruto precisa de um papel materno caso eu quisesse matar Kushina ( e matei :x) Mas te garanto que as coisas vão melhorar daqui pra frente. Bem, aqui pode perceber o que a Akatsuki quer do Naru-kun, né? Naruto aqui é alguém importante... e rico. O que o faz ficar em perigo.e obrigada pelo elogio *-*

Espero que goste! Beijos e espero não atrasar tanto. –'

**Mitsuu: **Sim sim, aqui o Naruto sofre! Hehe, coitadinho, né? Mas fique tranqüila, ele será feliz logo! (espero...)

**Kaah Hyuuga: **Eu também chorei. Confesso que sou meio má. O Hiashi terá um papel importante para o futuro do Naruto. Espero que esse capítulo tenha esclarecido suas dúvidas! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Anarco Girl: **Que bom que gostou! Sim, foi meio triste, mas... Um drama também vem a calhar de vez em quando! ^-^ Eles são fofos, né? Não são meu casal PREFERIDO, mas eles ficam bem juntos! É um desafio para mim escrever sobre eles! :]

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123: **Eu particularmente acho mais fácil escrever sobre eles no universo de Naruto... Mas eu sou teimosa e gosto de desafios. *hehe. Eles são tãaao fofinhos... Desculpe-me por matá-los, não tive escolha! o Ele não ficará com trauma, mas ainda assim aquelas lembranças o perseguirão por um tempo! Beijos a te a próxima!

**MariNee: **Adorei o seu grito *-* isso quer dizer que gostou, né? (meignore) Naruto sofre, né?... Tadinho! Continue acompanhando!

Letcia: Que bom que gostou, de verdade! Espero que goste desse também!

Beijos e beijos,

**Lyric T.**


End file.
